Zero, the game master
by Mystery Dream
Summary: "You might be afraid of me...but I'm not a scary person." Zero's favorite words. Everyone thought Kiryu Zero is pathetic level D vampire. But what they don't know is he was the one who created vampires and started the bloody days. He had been playing this game for thousands of year. And how Kaname would react when he found out the truth? Rated T-M for bloody scene
1. Prologue

**Warning: un-betaed, grammar mistakes **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK.**

Many thousands years ago, there was a very powerful and heartless demon who lived in the dark abyss alone. Although he was a demon, he had shining silver-white long hair with lilac eyes and flawless milky skin. In other words, he was a demon with an angel's body. He had been watching people silently in the dark. One day, he decided to play with them since he felt too bored to keep watching. _Hmm…I wander which kind of game should I play~ _

'I summon you, the Dragon of Fate! Bring me to the place where the bloody game will start and end. Bring me to the being that can end my life!'

After demon had shouted that words, mist appeared around him and changed into a dragon.

'You are already known that no one can kill you. Don't ask impossible request.' Dragon said with a stop-asking –useless-things face.

'. . . .'

'I can't fulfill that request. I mean it.'

'. . . .'

'Fine, there is someone who can hurt you and will be most precious to you. He will show you how to love.' Dragon said with an I-really-give-up-your-stubbornness face.

'Love? This is silly. I want a rival who would against me in my game!' Demon said with a pout. 'Not a silly and childish thing like love!

_Pout? You are the one who acting likes a child asking an impossible thing. _Dragon inwardly sighed. 'Do you afraid to lose a silly thing you called love? What a coward!'

'Fine, bring me to him. I would never lose!'

The Dragon of Fate took out a strange flower and gave it to demon. 'This flower is called rose. It will turn into crimson when you reach near him.'

In a town named Fate,

A young boy about 10 years old was walking happily across the town. He had reddish-brown hair and garnet colored eyes, a pale complexion and wore in noble man style. His man servant was following behind him everywhere him go.

'Young master, where do you wish to go today?' A servant asked in polite manner.

'We will go the lake which was surrounded by the cherry trees, John!' Said the young master replied happily. 'And you can call me Kaname while we are outside.'

'I can't call you like that, Young master! I am just a servant of kuran family. I can't call you by your first name, Young master.'

'You are so meanie!' Kaname said pouting adorably.

Demon was sitting near the lake surrounded by cherry trees. He had been searching for the so called his love for many years. Unfortunately, he could not find him. He was finding him not because of wanting to be with him but because he don't want to lose. In order words, he was finding him to destroy him. He was so deeply in thought that he was surprised when he felt someone grabbing his arm. Then he saw a boy about ten years old sobbing and trembling uncontrollably.

'Why are you grabbing my arm?'

'Please help John, Angel-san! He fell into lake and he can't swim. It was my fault. I don't know that he can't swim and I push him from boat. I don't mean to. Please help him!' The boy said sobbing and shaking uncontrollable at the same time.

'Hey, clam down. Tell me where he fell!' Demon said holding the little boy shoulders **gently.**

'I will show you! Come with me, Angel-san!' The boy held his hand and dragged him to the scene. When they arrived, demon divided water with his power and placed the unconscious man on the grass at the side of lake. He cleared the water in the man's lungs and respiratory tract with his power and turned to the boy who was watching him all the time.

'He will fine soon. Don't worry.' Demon said petting the boy head's softly.

'Thank you, Angel-san!' The boy said happily before putting his arms around demon's neck and kissed him on his cheek. That made the demon wordless and shocked at the same time.

'WH….why are you doing that?' Demon asked as soon as he recovered from his shock.

'I kissed you to show my thanks.' The boy chuckled and kissed his other cheek. 'This kiss means I love you.'

The demon felt like his face heat up and reddens as tomato.

'I am Kuran Kaname. What is your name, Angel-san?'

"I am not an Angel. And I don't have name.' Demon really could not understand himself. He never acted like that before. Let alone blushing, he didn't even save a soul. _Why did I acting in this way? I can't really understand myself. Why did my heart feel so warm when he kissed me? He is just a brat!_

'Then can I give you a name?'

Demon nodded. Kaname thought for a while to give a name to this angelic man in front of him. He felt like no name was good enough for him. Then his face lightened when he got an idea.

'I will name you Zero!'

'Zero?'

'Yes, I think on one is as beautiful as you. You are unique. I am sure that one will give up everything to own you, Zero.' Kaname chuckled as he saw Zero's reddening face.

Zero knocked kaname's forehead and said,' you are a child. How can you be so perverted?'

Kaname grinned. 'Can I see you again tomorrow here, Zero?'

Before Zero could answer, the conscious man waked up.

'You should go back. It's getting late. Let's meet again tomorrow.' Zero said disappearing into mist. Unknown to Zero, the flower given by Dragon of Fate turned into crimson.

And unknown to Kaname, Zero was the one who created pureblood vampires and started the bloody war. . . .

**Review please?**

**Zero: You made me evil.**

**Kaname: But you are as cute as usual. * holding Zero against his chest***

**Mystery: *slapped forehead* **_**I should not call these guys to help me with story.**_


	2. Let's start the game!

**Chapter 2~~~**

**ZeamagiriZyenn, **

**irmina,**

**Demonic Angel 7 (I tried to send a private letter to Kaname to reconsider choosing Zero over wonderful and totally handsome you. But sadly, KaZe fan girls took that letter and burnt it. XD),**

**Rubinegro (sadly I only understand English and my native language. Stupid me~), **

**XtremeQueen1234,**

**mochiusagi,**

**The-Demon-Rose and**

**Pri-Chan 1410**

**Thank you for your reviews. **

**Warning: un-betaed, grammar mistakes and my strong hatred of Kaname**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire Knight.**

A middle age man was sitting in the large bedroom. There was little light in the room and smell of blood, smoke, alcohol and sex were thick in the air. Many women were lying on the floor naked. He picked up nearest woman and kissed her roughly and squeezed her breast.

'These are not good. I want the greatest! NOT whores!' He shouted angrily and crushed her head against the floor.

'Oya oya, what making you so upset, Lord Hanadagi?' The voice that seems to come from walls of the room said in a mocking tone.

'Who the hell are you? Show yourself!' Said the Lord shouted angrily looking around the room.

'As your wish.' A beautiful boy about 16 or 17 years old with long blond hair, flawless milky skin, shining baby blue eyes, parting kissable pink lips appeared in front of the lord. He wore a white kimono with crimson sakura and was shining like an angel.

'Are…are you an Angel?' The lord asked the boy before pulling him against his chest. _Such a beautiful creature came to me… I will let him go no where._

'I am afraid I am not, my lord.' The boy chuckled softly and nuzzled the lord neck. 'But I can grant your greatest desire.'

'I wish to have you by my side forever.' The lord said kissing the boy forehead.

'kukukuku No human can live forever, my lord. They will grow old and will die one day. They are fragile. Do you want to be an immortal? '

'Immortal? How can I become one?'

'You will become powerful, independent … or should I say you will become as strong as God? You can control everything and no one will dare to against you. Human are lower than you. You will become one of the first vampires. Do you want to become one, my lord?' The boy said stroking the lord's cheek.

'Which price should I pay you back? I don't think you will grant me that wish without benefit for you.'

'You will have to drink human blood to keep you strong and drink other first vampire's blood to make you incredibly strong. I want to be with you after you built your empire. That is the price I want. Drink this.' The boy gave a bottle that contained blue liquid to the lord. The lord drank it and fainted to the floor. Zero appeared besides the boy and petted his head.

'Good boy, good boy. I got a pawn to play.' Zero tore the lord's soul out of his body and filled it with dark matters and reborn him as vampire. Then Zero hide in the dark looking at his new creation. He saw his new creation awaked and testing his power together with his puppet boy. _What a stupid tool~_

In another kingdom,

A young princess and a prince were crying in front of her mother grave. They were about seven years old and they couldn't understand about death.

'Why…why did you go to heaven so early leaving us alone? I miss you, Mama! Please come back.' The young princess said within sobs.

'She can't come back. God don't let her come back to you.' Zero said with a fake hurting face. For the girl, this face is real.

'Why doesn't God let her come back to us?' The boy asked crying.

'He is powerful. He can do whatever he wants. No one can against him.'

'It's not fair. I want my Mama back. I want to strong.' The boy said with determined face.

'Then would you like to become vampire?'

'Vampire who?' The girl asked with innocence look.

'The one as strong as God. Does my little princess want to become one?' Zero said petting her head.

'Yes, I want.' Both of the children answered happily.

Zero turned the boy and girl into vampires as the same way and left a puppet woman to train their power.

_Flashback_

_After Kaname went back home, Zero came back to the lake to find his rose. When he reached to the lake he found the crimson rose. _

'_The rose turned to crimson? So that boy is….'_

'_Your soul mate, indeed.' The Dragon of Fate appeared near him.' It is funny to see you acting like a teenage girl while talking with him. Hahahaha'_

'_Shut up!' Zero shouted closing his eyes trying to cover his blush._

'_Hahahahaha it is so rare to see so-cruel-and-heartless demon like you blushing like that!' The Dragon said rolling on the ground and laughing._

_The next day,_

_Zero sat near the lake waiting for Kaname. Kaname silently reached behind Zero and hugged behind him. _

'_Hello love, miss me?' Kaname asked nuzzling his cheek with Zero's._

'_Love?' Zero asked with he hit Kaname's head as soon as he recovered from shock. 'A kid should not use perverted words!'_

'_Zero, you are meanie!' Kaname pouted while nursing his head._

'_Kaname, look like I can't see you again. I am so sorry.' Zero said in a trembling voice. He can't understand why his heart hurt so much._

'_Why? Do you hate me, Zero?' Kaname asked stroking Zero's cheek._

'_When I came back you will be grew old and dead,Kaname. Don't you want to become immortal?'_

'_No, Zero, I want to be with you. But I don't want to become one.'_

_Zero put his palm on Kaname's forehead and said,' Sleep.' .Then He changed Kaname into vampire who was stronger than other vampire. He also put seal into kaname heart so that he would always know where is Kaname and could help him when he was in danger._

'_I made the game and if I don't change you, you will suffer from many bad things. I love you, Kaname. I love you so much. You had already won this game. Even if you hate me, I won't care. I will always protect you in the dark. Your smile is my happiness.' _

_Zero destroyed Kaname's memory of him and left puppet which looked like John, Kaname's servant (he killed real John). Zero kissed Kaname's lips for the last time and disappeared._

_End of flashback_

At Heaven,

Zero walked angrily toward the God.

'You damn God, why did you interfere in my game?'

'Zero, the pawn you playing are not things. They have hearts and feeling. You should not do this.'

'So you told that hooked woman to sacrifice herself to stop the game?'

'Yes, this game should be stopped. Kaname will help her to stop this game.'

'I will let you play as my opponent, God. Don't think I will let you win because you have kaname on your side. That woman's sacrifice made the game more interesting and I warmed you…. Don't try to test me or else I will turn this heaven into flying HELL!' Zero left immediately after that.

'Why don't you stop him? There are so many angels and we can easily win him.' Angel beside God asked him.

'That demon is as strong as me. It is better we don't make him angry.'

Present times,

At Cross Academy,

'Okay, okay! Everybody move back please! It is curfew time for everybody in the Day Class so just go back to your dorms!' A short, yet slender teenage girl with red-brown eyes and short dark brown hair shouted Day Class girls gathering in front of moon dorm. She wore the trademark black uniform of the Day Class, additionally with a white armband carrying the mark of a red rose. Additionally, under her skirt, attached to her left thigh, she carried anti-vampire weapon, artemis rod.

'Don't get bossy just because you are perfect.' One of the Day Class girls shouted angrily at her.

The gate opened and students from Night Class appeared.

'Hello girls, good morning!' Hanabusa greeted happily to his fan.

This made the girls from Day Class made restless and made their poor perfect girl to fell over.

'Are you okay, Yuuki? They are always so difficult to manage.' Kuran Kaname, the Night Class Preventative and dorm leader of Moon Dorm asked kindly at her.

'I am fine!' Said the girl replied with red face.

Zero was running towards the gate. _Damn... I am late again .I must go quickly to Yuuki before Day Class girls give so much trouble to her._

When he reached to gate, he saw Kaname petting her head. Zero felt his heart hurt looking the way Kaname treated Yuuki. Zero went besides them with his demon speed and grabbed Kaname's hand from Yuuki's head. _Zero, you fool… what do you think you doing? _

'Class is starting, Kuran.' Zero said with venom in his voice. His eyes are full of hatred and surrounded by killer mood. (Inside, he was crying too hard.)

'You are scaring me, Mr. Perfect.' Kaname said mocking tone before turning away. _How can he move without me noticing, that annoying level E?_

'It is none of my business how much you suck up to Kuran, but you do know the rules, right?'

'I know they are vampire. But…' Yuuki said with a pout.

'I will go to rest. Bye!' Zero said in monotone ignoring whatever said and went to White Lily, The Dragon of Fate or his favorite horse. _I am demon even god don't dare to treat me carelessly. Why should I care a pawn? Let it do whatever it wants and if it broke, replace it with new one. Zero, don't let a pawn destroy your plan…._

TBC...

**I need a beta for this story. If you want to beta this, please PM me.**

**Zero: 'Although I said I don't care a pawn, why I still using the name he give me?' * appeared suddenly beside mystery***

**Mystery: *jump from the chair* 'I am not a demon. Please don't suddenly appear like that. You are scaring me.'**

**Kaname:' Ne, Mystery what does that warming on top of story means?' * glare***

**Mystery: *grin and ran away***

**Zero:' Someone forget to ask review. PLEASE REVIEW!'**

'


	3. Author Note & Review response

**I am so sorry for not updating for a long time.**

**I have exam at university. **

**As a second year university student, I must pass my final examination. **

**I am so SORRY. **

**I will update them back coming November. I promise.**

**DX I will delete this when I update new chapters. **

**I am so sorry. **

***Bow to readers***

**I AM REALLY SORRY!**

**Review reply:**

**Pri-Chan 1040- Sorry for late update DX… and I apologize for my grammar mistakes.**

**ZeamagiriZyenn- That boy was not an angel. He was Zero's servant (a demon). Knowing Lord's weakness, demon took a form of beautiful, innocent boy.**

**Starry Night-Please continue helping me by reading chapter I updated. XD I glad you like my story.**

**Demonic Angel 7- Hello, Zero's lover! In this sorry, Zero is an angelic demon. I hope you enjoy next chapter. XD**

**Kanze4ever- I really knew that my English is very bad. But I really want to write like other authors. I am now learning per-intermediate level English. I do hope that I can write story without mistakes when I turn 14 next year.**

**XtremeQueen 1234- Thank you!**

**Mochiusagi- Thank you!**

**Lymixan- Thank you!**

**Guest- Different people has different ideas for author's note and review response. I like them because author's note tells me whether author will continue or not. If author don't say whether he/she will continue or not and leave unfinished story behind, I feel really sad. I am really happy when I saw my name in review response. That means author really cares reviews and she/he will post her best chapters. XD Come on, don't angry for posting author's note. Like I said, different people has different ideas…**

**Musicismylife2131- Thank you!**

**Sasunaru22fy- Thank you! I post this new chapter mostly because of you. When author of story I like don't post, I review every chapters and ask him/her to post. Sometimes, I send message asking for new chapter. He he he don't angry me. XD**


	4. Zero hurts Zero

**Mystery: 'Aha ha ha… Sorry for making you guys wait for so long. I am now learning English to write better fan fiction. (I hope so) After exam, all of my ideas for next chapter vanished and I don't know how to continue anymore… It goes the same for another story "Separated Love". **

**Kaname: 'You are just lazy.'**

**Mystery: *made an anime fall* 'Did I say dragon of fate is female?'**

**Kaname: 'Mystery Dream doesn't own Vampire Knight and beware of Mystery Dream's grammar mistakes. You will see thousands of mistakes in this one.**

**xXx**

Date- Valentine's Day, Place- Chairman Cross's office, Zero's POV

'Today is Valentine's Day and the school is buzzing with excitement. Therefore there is an increased danger to expose night class's identity. As school guardians, two of you must be more diligent than ever.' That stupid chairman said with both cheerfulness and a cute little puppy expression. And his daughter who always full of energy answered him raising her hand up; 'Yes Sir!' I knew that I would have to act like vampire hater, pathetic boy Zero.

'Then why don't you just ban it?' I asked putting usual scowl on my face.

'Oh…all my little vampires are so adorable and…' That very, very annoying and stupid chairman answered dreamily and I slammed his table and glared at him. His stupid and childish personality always driven me mad and I could barely control myself from tearing his body apart.

Chairman changed his personality from childish to serious one and said,' there are some vampires who wish to coexist with us peacefully and to teach them to have pride in taking the first steps to bridge the divide between our races. Even you think it is impossible now, someday you will understand me, Zero.'

I mentally rolled my eyes at his stupid ambition. Like I would allow that... that would disturb my fun. 'Who will believe beasts in human form that drink their life blood? And do you think the creator will let you?'

'Huh?' chairman looked at me with surprised evident in his eyes and I mentally slapped myself for opening my stupid mouth. Fortunately Yuuki saved me giving us Valentine's Day presents and I got one slave coupon. Oh no! Past experiments told me that getting slave coupon meant spending the whole day with her doing whatever she asked me to do… D:

The next day, I met Kaname when I went to do 'perfect's duties' after telling Yuuki to join me once her extra classes were over. He was always so elegant, shining, kind-hearted and more beautiful than other beings since the day he was a human boy. May be that's why I felt so attracted to him.

'I didn't expect to meet you here, Kiriyuu…Yuuki isn't with you today?' He asked me with his usual gentle and warm smile but I felt an intense pain in my heart. He only cared Yuuki…What was so special about her? Pureblood or not, in my option, she was a foolish little girl who was always full of energy. _She is as innocent as a child, kind-hearted, cute and always care others more than herself. I really like her and I would not let her hurt…wait a minute, what are you thinking, Zero? Tch..You spend so much time with her and you are acting like a foolish now..._I felt my heart warm remembering her smile.

'She has extra classes today, Kuran.' Then I went passed him to go to Lily why I felt like some stupid mortal. 'Kiriyuu…' He suddenly called my name and I looked at back him with scowl on my face. He voice contained a hint of warning*I knew what you are* and asked, 'How are you feeling? Take care now…' He looked at me like a pathetic level E and left. I felt really angry and I really want to ripe his throat open for daring to mock at me and pierced his eyes for daring to look at me like a pathetic creature. _How dare you mock at me, you pathetic pawn! Kuran Kaname, you will pay for that!_

Later that night, I patrolled around school ground thinking how to teach Kaname not to mock me again. Since today is full moon day, cool and dim moon light fell upon water and made it look like a silver layer. Looking at it, I remembered **that person.** His dark eyes were shining with mysterious light and he had beautiful dark long hair and as a child, I liked to play with it. I remembered holding his hand whenever I walked together with him. I remembered sleeping in his arm every night. But I couldn't remember his face or who he was. Thinking about that person made me want to cry like a little child. Sensing Kaname's dogs approached me; I pulled out Bloody Rose and aimed at them.

'What do you want, the night class?'

'Why is Kaname so interested in this human? I can't stand it' Ruka said in disgust.

'There is no point in jealous, Ruka. The same goes for the rest of you. If Kaname find out about this, he will be furious. Kiriyuu, you should put that away too.' Akatsuki stopped his friend and tried to hold my arm to make me put the gun down. I would have listened to him if I was not in my bad mood. _First Kaname, now his dogs… well, I guess I find something to release my anger. _Then I threw him over my shoulder and slammed him on the ground. **A.N/ Ah…like the way you do in judo or karate… I have no idea. **That made all of them angry and they took out their powers.

'I guess Kaname's little puppy gang has some tricks to take me down. I'd like to see you try, you worthless tools. Since all of you are weak, I will fight like a hunter to make this fight long.'

'Stop right there! No fighting allowed! Didn't you read that in the student handbook? I don't care who is trying to pick a fight but as a perfect I simply wouldn't allow it.' Yuuki suddenly jumped down beside me and stopped the fight making night class retreated back to their class. Then she looked back at me with her big, brown eyes that full of worries. 'What's going on, Zero? Lately, you haven't been acting like yourself. Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it.' But I simply glared at her and tried to walk away.

'Zero!' Yuuki grabbed my sleeve to stop me.

'Just leave me alone.' And I ran away with a pale and painful face. _Kaname, are you ready for a little surprise? I really want to see your face when your precious girl betrayed you… You should never try to mock me…foolish little child…_

Just as I planned, Yuuki came after me shouting my name. 'I begged you to stay away from me…' I said between pants trying to control burning pain in my throat and chest. Shouting my name, Yuuki dashed towards me. I held her fragile body tightly and licked her neck before biting and sinking my fangs into it. I sucked her bitter sweet blood to make sure Kaname got her scent.

'Zero, stop it!' Yuuki broke free my hold after recovered from shock and looked at me with fearful eyes.

'Yuuki… I'm sorry…' I looked at Yuuki with a face full of sadness for hurting someone precious most. I also showed the expression of disgusting and hating myself for what am I. _Where are you, Yuuki's shining knight in armor? You should come and see your princess._

'Yuuki?' Kaname called her name and put her body behind him protectively. 'So you have finally fallen to the bloodlust of beast, Zero Kiriyuu.'

'Stop, Kaname!' Yuuki suddenly stood in front of me to protect me from him but she fell on me due to blood loss.

'Yuuki!' I stared at her limp body wide eyes. _What? Why? I don't suck her blood that much. I don't mean it. I don't mean to hurt her that much. I just want to teach her not to trust everyone because it can hurt her. Yuuki… _

'Your thirst must have been insatiable to have drained her to the point where she can't even stand…Yuuki's blood …was it really that delicious?' He looked at me with hateful eyes and left carrying Yuuki in his hand. I went to my room and clean Yuuki's blood and changed into clean clothes. My body trembled and I fell on the floor. I have never felt like that before and I was scared that Yuuki won't talk to me again. I didn't want Yuuki hate me. Then I felt my eyes were blurred and my cheeks were wet with water.

'Water?' I touched my face and realized that it came from my eyes. 'Are they tears? But Demon can't cry…Curse you, God! I won't fell the same class like the things you created. I will defeat you and take back my memory of **him**!'

TBC~ ~ ~

**Mystery: How? Is it nice? Please review and don't flame me. I don't write for two months and found many difficulties when I am writing this one. Please don't angry me and tell my grammar mistakes. Thank you.**

***Zero walks pass me***

**Mystery: Zero! XD **


End file.
